Almost
by Jawira707
Summary: Sequel to "How Max met Colosso": Hank realizes his son is changing, but not in a way he likes. As he feels things are getting out of control, what will he do to protect Max from a certain bad influence? One-shot.


This is a Sequel to "How Max met Colosso" but also can be read if you don't know the other story. I hope you enjoy it and maybe find the time to leave a review!

 **Almost**

It was the first week of school and Hank Thuderman was more worried than ever before. Raising twins was a bigger challenge than he would ever had imagined and apparently it was only getting worse by them growing up.

Sighing he sat down on the couch, thinking of how easy everything had been a few years ago. Phoebe and Max would have played together; they would have laughed together as a family.

They still did, but the "little problems" with his "slightly disorientated, undisciplined son"- as the headmistress called him- were becoming really annoying recently.

Hank would only glare at the woman. She didn't have a clue about Maximus.

"He's just having a phase, a breakout to test his borders. But there's nothing wrong with my son!" He always defended him.

Last year, this year…just to be called to her office again. He remembered as if it had been yesterday…oh, well , maybe it was yesterday…:

 **Flashback:**

"Mr. Thunderman, I think you can guess why you're here?"

Hank stared unimpressed at the principal.

"No, inform me if it pleases you, Madam."

She smiled and picked a folder from her shelf.

"This" she made a pause as if to dramatize the situation. "….is Max's folder. It doesn't take a genius to see it's about ten times bigger than the others, Mr. Thunderman."

Of course Hank noticed, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well...let's see what we have this week, shall we?" The principal started eventually, reading out loud from the notes on her desk.

"Monday: Mr. Turner's wig disappeared, making the whole class laugh at him. Max was in his class and the only one with any telekinetic powers there…it's obvious that…"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Hank wasn't the one for arresting someone just because he maybe had done something wrong.

"Is there any prove that it was him?"

"No…but…"

"No buts. In doubt for the accused. " he stated firmly, making the directress frown in disagreement.

"All right. We have plenty to go. On Thursday, poor Marc Iceman was chased from a music playing ice-cream van through the whole school! Max was spotted preparing it in the morning! The poor victim was so embarrassed he went home after that! …Do you really think this is funny Mr. Thunderman!?"

Hank had a hard time to stay serious by the image of that, but even though he hadn't laughed, the observant woman had seen his lips twitching.

"Of course not. How horrible."

She fixed him with her sky blue eyes. "So are you going to punish him for that? We gave him dentition, but maybe you could make a better point."

Hank actually didn't think that this was necessary in regard of what in his opinion had been an innocent and funny prank, but he nodded to satisfy the other.

"You will?" She raised an eyebrow. "I doubt it."

Then she pulled out another note.

"On Wednesday…no, today! -and that is also why I ordered you here- because we won't accept this kind of behaviour, like you especially know…"-

"What?" he interrupted her not caring about sounding rude. The woman should have learned by now not to play her little games with him and make her point.

"He insulted a teacher, the whole hero community…"she started condescendingly, but stopped as the door was opened harshly.

"The boy, Madam", an older student announced while shoving young Maximus quite unceremoniously in the room.

"Thank you. Maybe it's better he tells the story himself, won't you Max?"

But the twelve year old rebel didn't seem to listen. He looked to the ground, anger and frustration mixing in his face.

"Maximus, I'm talking to you!" she repeated loudly shaking her head at his stubbornness.

Hank didn't want to look at this anymore. He had raised him well. "Max, come on and…"

"Let it be, Mr. Thunderman, he know what shame he has brought…"-

"THAT'S-NOT-TRUE!" the boy suddenly shouted, getting mad about the injustice what was happening to him. He hadn't done a thing wrong!

"Don't you dare to speak in this tone with me, Mister!", the directress scolded him and Hank felt the urge to interfere again.

"Behave, Max, tell me what's going on." He searched his hazel eyes, giving him a look which he knew his son wouldn't be able to resist for long.

There was a pause, before he slowly raised his head. "I did nothing wrong, dad."

The impossible woman laughed at this. "Of course. Nothing…"

"It's right!" Max added with emphasis, feeling his temper rising.

Hank just looked from one to the other, wishing someone would finally tell him what was going on!

"Today in hero history, pictures of great superheroes together with the villains they fought were presented to the students with the simple task to elect their favourite at last. And your son…"-

"I chose Doctor Titan!" His face was getting red for not letting out the feeling he was trying to keep inside.

Hearing the name of the famous and dangerous supervillain, Hank tensed up and couldn't help feeling a bit shocked.

"Really Max!? Why?"

He stared at his father, hesitating a bit. "Well…I kinda admire him…" he mumbled under his breath, making the headmistress bang her fist on the table.

"Speak clearly!" Max's gaze was filled with pure dislike as his eyes met her's, hating to be shouted at by the woman.

"I admire him. He built great machines and was the first one to ever hack the tracking system of the…"

"Enough! You see, Mr. Thunderman, you son is out of his mind! Defending the people we fight everyday…-

"THAT I fight every day, Miss, if I'm well informed."

She got pale, her eyes widening. "How can you…"

"Max…", he continued ignoring the woman, "did you know that Dr. Titan was the one to blow up the whole metal industry of the city…"

He was sure he hadn't known...the young boy had sure made his decision thou his incomplete information about that person.

But contrarily his expectations his son nodded shyly. "And still you…?" Again a nod.

"I told you so!" the hysterical woman said, pointing at Max like if he was some attraction to see. "And he also told the teacher…"

Hank got up. He needed to go out of here.

"Max, we need to talk. I'm sorry and apologize for my son's mistake."

"Mistake!?"

"Yeah, mistake. He's a boy and makes them like any other. But that is no reason to punish him or treat him like a criminal."

His son looked grateful as his dad leaded him out of there, leaving the stupid teacher behind who had made a scandal because she couldn't accept another opinion except from her own. But what his father later explained to him quite strictly, made him understand that his opinion wasn't so different from her's.

 **Flashback End**

Hank stared at his hands thinking about what he had been doing wrong that Max had these strange ideas in his young head.

Where had he learned about all the villain history which wasn't taught at school in such details? Had he read it in a book? Could literature have so much influence on a boy?

He didn't think so. Stop pretending, Hank, a voice in his head spoke, you know exactly where the problem lies. Of course, he wasn't stupid, but what could he do…maybe if he just put more effort in showing him the advantages of being a superhero…

No. His conscience was getting louder every second. You have to act before it's too late, even if you might hurt him in process, it's the best for Max.

His gaze flickered to the clock on the wall. There was only an hour left for his son coming home from school. Next to it on the wall, he saw their family picture…and suddenly the decision was made.

"Man, I got to hurry up!" he said to himself while standing up. He really hoped he was doing the right thing.

 **In Max's room:**

"Colosso!" Hank shouted hurrying over to the bunny's cage.

"Keep pretending you're asleep and I will wake you up! And not in a gentle way!"

Very slowly the villain opened his eyes, something like light interest in his face at Thunderman's sudden outburst.

"What happened Hank? You're out of ice cream again?"

"You little…" Hank clenched his fists, but said nothing. This was more difficult than he had thought it would be.

"Listen, we need to talk about Max…"

"Oh my, not again…" Colosso rolled his eyes at him.

"Yes. Again!" Hank kneeled himself in front of the animal.

"You didn't stop talking my son in this villain thing, like you promised."

The bunny chuckled in disbelief avoiding the other's gaze.

"You think? Did it never occur to you that your son is just different from you all…or smarter."

"SHUT UP!" Colosso backed away from the outraged man's exclamation.

"It's impossible to discuss with you! I thought we could handle that without making a drama out of it, but…"

He put his trembling hands on the bars making his enemy shiver in fear. "…I realized that we can't.

You are ruining my son's life, poisoning his young mind with crazy and bad stuff. This has to end."

He looked dead serious.

"Y-you not gonna …get rid of me Hank, would you? "

Hank sighed shaking his head. "Of course not, I'm not like you. And my son could never forgive me…"

"Right!" Colosso immediately exclaimed, hoping to get out of this unharmed. "You would break his heart!"

The other nodded, but then slowly opened the cage. "And that's why **you** need to go."

The bunny looked at him in confusion. "Me?"

"Yes, you. Then you're the one who left him and it isn't me he hates. It's the best solution."

The villain stared at him as if he had gone crazy.

"And how should I be able to leave? As a bunny!? "

Pausing to check his watch, Hank saw there were only twenty minutes left. Time to hurry up.

"Because you're not going as a bunny, but…" with a quick gesture he picked up the animalizer from the ground "as a person."

"WHAT!?" Doctor Colosso's eyes widened, his mouth open from this sudden turn. Everything he ever dreamed of…

"Hank, I'm sure I misunderstood, because you can't really think of setting me free?!"

He was right. A part of the superhero's brain really couldn't believe it.

"I know. But other's will come to fight you, Colosso. Other's and maybe Max himself. When he's a superhero like it's his destiny. Go now, before I reconsider my decision…"

And without waiting for an answer, he shot the bunny with the machine.

Seconds later a grown man stood in his place. Colosso smiled widely as he looked at his hands and feet in pure amazement. "That's incredible!"

He searched Hank's gaze, but the man was getting more nervous by second.

"Well..okay. Nothing to thank for. Leave this house. "

He pointed at the door hoping his enemy would disappear and never come back.

To his confusion the villain- instead of running away- turned around, scanning the room who had been his home for the last years.

Yes home, not a prison as Thunderman might thought.

There was Max's bed, his books and his laptop. He had promised him they would watch a movie today. The man smiled thinking about how excited the boy had been about it.

What would he say if he found him gone? What would he think of him?

What do you care, Colosso! You're a human again!

But strangely he didn't felt much of a difference.

Actually he had to admit, he had never felt more human as when being together with his friend, never more content as when he saw him smile, teaching him, comforting him…he was so proud of Max.

He knew it wasn't easy for Thunderman's son to live his dreams under the constant observation of the superhero conceal, but with his help Max had gained a great deal of confidence.

Confidence and trust which he now was about to break so cruelly that he wasn't sure the young hero would get over it…

"Hank, I can't go."

Thunderman froze in his movements, staring at him in complete confusion. "WHAT?!"

"I can't, I don't want and I won't. Max needs me."

"He doesn't. He needs his family!"

Colosso pointed at the animalizer and then at his chest. "I _am_ his family too, Hank."

The other wanted to contradict, telling himself that Colosso was just tricking him, because who would prefer to stay a bunny when he was offering him a life as a free human?

But just then he heard the doorbell.

"Colosso, leave!"

"Give me the animalizer!"

Both mans grabbed the machine, glaring at each other while keeping their voices down.

"Mum, dad!?" Hank shoved the villain into the bathroom and closed the door, while sweat formed on his forehead.

"I'm here Max!" Soon enough he heard his footsteps.

"Hi dad. Phoebe tells you to come and pick her up later because of some stupid school project she has to participate in…"

Normally Hank would have scold the boy for mocking his sister, but maybe this wasn't the best moment to do it.

"Everything okay, dad?" Max stared at his father, sensing the tension in the room and feeling strangely alarmed for some reason.

"No. Nothing is wrong." Hank tried to sound as casual as possible and Max seemed to buy the lie.

"I'm going to my room." he announced crossing the living room.

"NO!" Hank stopped him, getting a hold of his shoulders.

"Why not?" Max suddenly saw something in his father's eyes he had never seen before. Fear.

Something was terribly wrong.

"Dad, w-what's going on!?" He shoved his father's hands away to quickly continuing his way to his room.

"Max, let me explain…" But his son had already opened the doorm, but he didn't enter the room.

He just stood there frozen, his eyes fixed on Colosso's empty cage.

"D-dad? W-where is Colosso?" His voice was trembling as he turned around. Hank thought his breath would stop any moment, but forced himself to stay focused.

"Son, listen, it's not easy to…" –

" You didn't take him away from you did you?" He slowly approached his father, something pleading in his voice while his dad avoided his gaze.

"Max…"

"You didn't, did you!?" Max exclaimed, feeling a wave of panic hitting him with full force, all colour draining from his face.

"Of course he didn't!"

They both flinched at the sudden voice coming from the other side of the floor.

"Dr. Colosso?!"

Max took a few steps forward to discover the bunny sitting next to the bathroom door. The animalizer which had been there before, was gone.

"No, I'm just another speaking bunny from the magic animal planet..."

The villain smiled as the boy chuckled at his joke slowly catching his breath again.

"I'm so happy to see you, I thought..."

He picked up his friend, but then meet his father's man still looked shocked leaving Max insecure about what would come next.

"I thought..." He couldn't find the right words, but luckliy Colosso helped him here.

"Your dad and I just had a little argument, that's all. Calm down, buddy, he would never seperate us. Right, Hank?"

The superhero nodded, a feeling of shame starting to overcome him as he realized what just had happened.

How could he ever have been so stupid to even think about doing something so cruel to his son?

"Of course not Max." He wanted to hug his son, but a strange suspicion inside his mind made the boy turn aside.

"It's all right, dad." At least he allowed him to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I'm tired, I'm going to my room."

And without having any other option his juts nodded at him again and let him go.

Finally alone, the boy closed the door before letting himself fall down on the matress, still holding the bunny in his arms.

"Wow, that was weird." Max whispered his hands stroking through the warm fur in a periodical motion making the villain close his eyes.

"It was, but sometimes people act strange without reason."

Colosso knew all too well, that Max still didn't believed the complete story, sensing how the boys hands were still trembling a bit.

"I promise not to leave you." And he really didn't plan to.

Max smiled at him, feeling better talking to his friend so openly. "Me neither" he answered honestly relieved and from this day on the villain knew how it would have to be.

If no one would leave without the other...well, then they would have to leave together.

The End?

Thanks to the guest reviewer for the hint with "you"instead of "your"...I'm always grateful when someone tells me if there's any mistake.


End file.
